With the rapid development of electronic technologies, a variety of electronic devices are widely used in difference scenarios. In a certain network user scenario, users might want to be able to access a storage device through a plurality of electronic devices, and to perform read and/or write operations on the storage device to enable and facilitate information interaction and use.
However, if a storage capacity of the storage device is insufficient, the plurality of electronic devices would not be able to continuously operate on the storage device.